There is a need in the cosmetic industry to provide a means for preventing fungal and/or bacterial growth in cosmetic and other body preparation which has no adverse effects on the user. There is a further need to provide body preparations which will inhibit the growth of odor causing bacteria and fungus.
It is known that extended wear of fingernail coatings can lead to fungal growth which can effect the wearer. However, there has not been found any effective means for combatting the fungal growth in a fingernail polish composition which does not yield another health hazard to the user.
It is further known that cosmetic compositions, such as lipstick and eye make-up provide a good environment for bacterial growth which is aided by its method of application. Prior to the present invention there has not been any means for combatting bacteria which is safe and effective and also compatible with cosmetic formulations.
Previously, hexachlorophene was widely used in many cosmetic and body preparations to kill bacteria on contact and to prevent growth of bacteria and fungus. Hexachlorophene was included in deodorant compositions, talcum preparations, foot powders, lipsticks, and the like. However, the hexachlorophene was used in direct contact with skin and was absorbable. Prolonged exposure to hexachlorophene was considered as being hazardous so that it was withdrawn from use in such compositions.
The bacteriostatic agents which are presently being utilized by the cosmetic industry such as 3-(trifluoromethyl)-4, 4'-dichlorocarbanilide (IRGASAN) and 5-chloro-2-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy) phenol (IRGASAN DP-300) of Ciba-Geigy cannot be utilized in hyperallergenic cosmetic formulations since there is the possibility of irritation over extended use. The compounds while insoluble in water are soluble in alkaline solutions and in organic solvents so that the compounds can be leached out of the composition. Moreover, these compounds have no film forming capabilities so that they cannot be effectively utilized in nail polishes and the like without adverse effects on the film forming properties of the compositions. Additionally, bacteriostatic agents merely prevent the growth of existing organisms and do not kill on contact new microorganisms which may be introduced into the compositions.
There is a need to provide hyperallergenic cosmetic compositions with a means for preventing bacterial and fungal growth which does not adversely affect the user.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1989-22824, discloses a medicament for external use that is fungicidal and exhibits an antibacterial spectrum. The medicament comprises quaternary ammonium salts of polymeric carboxylic acid compounds which are sparingly soluble in water. However, the active component is utilized for its ability to permeate into the cutaneous stratum corneum so that such use cannot be continuous and without medical supervision.
The polymeric medicaments disclosed in the Japanese publication can be used in the present invention through the modification of the polymers with a suitable crosslinking agent as now proposed which insolubilizes the polymer-quaternary ammonium compound in the environment utilized but still provides the kill on contact of the microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,763 to Hempel et al discloses the use of a quaternary ammonium polymer obtained by the reaction of dimethyl sulphate with a mixed polymer of vinyl pyrrolidone and dimethylamino ethylmethacrylate. However, the quaternary ammonium cation of this polymer is leachable and the polymer is slightly soluble so that polymer cannot be used in cosmetic compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,128 to Byck, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses anti-microbial ammonium polymer salts which are prepared from carboxyl-containing .alpha.-olefin polymers and quaternary ammonium salts. The polymers are used to form polymeric articles for hospitals and patient care.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,134 to Rees, which is herein incorporated by reference discloses a process for crosslinking copolymers of alpha olefin and alpha, beta ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid units. The copolymers are crosslinked utilizing diamine cations. None of the diamine cations are stated as being anti-microbial. Furthermore, the polymers are used to make molded articles and sheet material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,215 and 3,865,619, which are herein incorporated by reference, disclose swollen or swellable hydrophilic resins that can be crosslinked with select quaternary ammonium salts and used in the present invention.
It is understood that the term "polymer-quat" as used herein means polymers which are wholly or partially neutralized with biocidally active quaternary ammonium compounds or polyamine such as by ionic bonding or crosslinking whereby the biocidal activity of the quaternary ammonium compound or amine is maintained.
The term "body composition or preparation" used herein relates to powders, lotions, salves, or the like used in treating the body such as food powders, talcum preparations, deodorant preparations, baby preparations and the like.